1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including an interposer and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in electronic systems may consist of various electronic circuit elements. These electronic circuit elements may be integrated on a semiconductor substrate referred to as a semiconductor chip or a die. Semiconductor packages may be provided to protect the electronic circuit elements or the semiconductor chips from physical damage or environmental impact. The semiconductor packages may be employed in the electronic products such as computers, mobile devices, or data storages. As the electronic products such as smart phones are continuously scaled down, small and thin semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand.